


ode to, uh, something

by retweet_this



Series: carpe noctem [3]
Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Healing Sex, M/M, but for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/pseuds/retweet_this
Summary: Like all good ideas, it was hers.





	ode to, uh, something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenga/gifts).



> for jenga, who wanted a certain type of sex and also wanted me to finish this ~~even tho it's not the 10k she wanted~~

Like all good ideas, it’s Emily’s. It’s just an offhanded remark one morning over breakfast, while Jon is still fast asleep. Lovett is scarfing down the remains of his omelet and she’s chuckling a little across from him and he’s not sure how they get to the topic, but he says something like, “Oh, it’s funny how kissing Jon finally got our clocks to start synching.”

Okay, what he said was probably a lot cooler and more succinct but he forgets it, because Emily replies, “If that’s what a kiss did, imagine what having sex would do.” She punctuates it with a laugh and Lovett’s pretty sure she didn’t mean anything by it, but.

What if she has a point?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[11:21 pm] Hey, Elijah, are you awake?  
[11:21 pm] I need you to do some research for me.  
[11:22 pm] It’s about sex.  
[11:24 pm] You know what, I shouldn’t have led with that, that’s on me, let’s try again  
[11:25 pm] It’s about coma sex.

[11:28 pm] None of this was in the job description. You know that, right?

[11:29 pm] You’re gonna look it up?

[11:31 pm] Yeah

[11:31 pm] Great I’ll bring by some Starbucks.

[11:32 pm] Starbucks is closed.

[11:33 pm] I’ll bring something.  
[11:34 pm] Thank you.

[11:36 pm] Anytime.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If Lovett had to wager a guess, he would’ve bet that it would be harder to convince Jon to go along with the plan than Emily. And he’d be absolutely right because he is always right.

Emily takes to the idea exceedingly well. “Well, yeah, it makes complete sense,” she says, sitting back on the couch beside him. Both their feet are up on the cushions, limbs crisscrossing over one another, and there are some days where Lovett can’t get over the feeling of being touched by someone else.

It’s nicer than it has any right to be.

“Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat a little. “I mean, yeah, you know? It _does_ make sense. It makes a lot of sense.”

“Yup,” Emily nods. There’s a long pause where Lovett looks at his phone without scrolling and he feels her eyes bore into his skin, until she finally speaks again. “How’re you gonna tell Jon?”

Lovett shrugs in a forced but somewhat casual way. “Oh, you know,” he hums, “with my exceeding charm and wit.” He grins when Emily laughs, relief filling his chest when the conversation finally shifts to the news of the day, but it’s when she goes to sleep that everything comes back and he remembers what he was worried about in the first place.

How the hell is he going to convince Jon to, you know… whatever.

Fuck, what if he falls asleep while they’re fucking?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~Hey, Jon, do you want to have sex?~~ _

_~~Sex. Us. Tonight.~~ _

_~~Sex? Us? Tonight?~~ _

_~~I have permission from your wife to let you dick me down.~~ _

_~~Two words – coma sex~~ _

_~~One word – somnophilia~~ _

_~~You know the song Sex You Back to Sleep? Kinda like that but not really~~ _

_~~Think about it~~ _

_~~You know, I’m probably going to have to do the most work here so you should be grateful~~ _

_~~Actually, you might be doing all the work because, you know, the whole time thing~~ _

_~~I think it’s a great idea and so does Emily~~ _

_~~It was all Emily’s idea you can’t say no to her.~~ _

_I need to talk to you when you wake up._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Jon says, slowly. Emily – amazing, spectacular, wonderful Emily – had already filled him in on everything while Lovett was asleep so they could spend the ten minutes of shared wakefulness they have to figure out logistics instead of just getting comfortable with the idea.

Lovett kind of wishes he had those ten minutes to get comfortable with the idea again because the abstraction is a lot different than facing the actual thing.

“Okay,” Jon says again. He uncrosses his arms then crosses them again. “Okay. So you’re definitely going to fall asleep before we – you know…”

“Yeah,” Lovett says. Jon’s arms are very nice. So are his legs. Neither of them flinch when Lovett rests his foot on Jon’s knee. It’s fine, it’s not that unusual. Neither of them have been around each other for longer than ten minutes in a while.

Lovett shifts again. “So… are you okay with that?”

“Are you?”

“Would I have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with it?” Lovett huffs, and he can’t help the grin when Jon laughs and playfully swats his arm.

He moves to stand, something about saying good morning to Emily and using the bathroom really quick before they, uh, do their thing, and Lovett takes his hand. He opens his mouth to make a joke, something about a quick goodnight kiss or hey wine and dine a little before the main course, but Jon’s always had a good idea of his jokes before he even says them.

He leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Lovett tilts his head so they’re kissing properly. Jon’s hands slide up his arm and he’s pressing closer as Lovett cups the sides of his face and pulls him in. He feels a little groggy and he tastes like sleep but it’s all right.

It’s gonna be all right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(In all fairness, Jon did think he and Lovett would eventually have sex. He just didn’t think one of them would be unconscious during the whole thing.

He’s lying in bed by the time Jon returns, already asleep, already down for the count. He didn’t even take off his pants – which, if he thinks about it, makes complete sense because why would Lovett worry about that when he has someone else to take care of him?

Jon moves very slowly when he pulls down Lovett’s pants. He doesn’t have to, he know he doesn’t, there’s no way Lovett’s going to wake up during this, but it just feels right to move like that. Slowly. Deliberately. His fingers trace down the side of his chest and he listens as Lovett’s breath hitches just slightly.

It would be a lot easier to turn him over but Jon decides he wants to spend a little bit of time like this. Easier to pick up on subtle clues, easier to tell if he’s having a good time or not. Or, as good a time as anyone can have if they’re having sex while they’re asleep.

He goes overboard with the lube for the first finger but it doesn’t seem to matter much because Lovett’s lips part and he lets out a soft sound. His legs spread a little and it helps Jon as he presses in the next finger. He doesn’t do much but watch the way the blush rises from Lovett’s neck and up his skin, the way he squirms a little and his hips buck up slightly.

They’re still in a kind of awkward position but Jon manages to lean down and kiss him, hold the side of his face and lean up a little, closer, his dick hard against Lovett’s thigh and he wonders what it would be like if Lovett was awake, if he could hear him more and listen to him and have him somehow reciprocate? Even a little?

He has to adjust Lovett’s head when he turns him over – it won’t do anyone any good if he starts to suffocate during this – and he’s a little mournful that he can’t see his face anymore. But then again, Jon can’t really imagine a sleeping Lovett on his lap, bouncing on his lap, head pressed against his shoulder as Jon sucks a bruise into the side of his neck and listens to him moan right in his ear –

Okay, he can imagine it.

His hands grip Lovett’s waist tightly at first, then gently, and he takes a slow breath. “Ready?” he asks. Lovett doesn’t respond, just lets out a breath of air through his open mouth that turns immediately into a moan the moment Jon starts to fuck him.

It’s. it’s an interesting feeling, to say the least. There’s not much reaction from Lovett, not at first, but he lets out tiny whimpers and moans, his hips rocking back and forth, almost absently. Jon wonders what it would be like if Lovett were awake – he’d be louder, he’d talk back, he’d demand Jon fuck him and fuck him hard, he could take it, what kind of Disney prince bullshit is it if he’s fucking him so gently he’ll fall back asleep?

Jon bites the inside of his cheek as he imagines it – and yeah, oh yeah, Lovett would be so much more vocal. He’d sit on Jon’s lap, he’d fuck himself on his dick, he’d kiss him hard and suck bruises down his neck and they’d be able to. respond. reciprocate. do it together.

He doesn’t realize his fingers are digging into Lovett’s skin until he hears him let out a small gasp, bucking against him a little. Jon loosens his grip a little but he doesn’t stop, his breath is stuck in his throat, he’s so fucking hard and then. he feels him shift, just barely, just slightly.

Jon freezes. “Lovett?” There’s nothing for a moment, just a slight grumble, but he knows he felt something. He takes a deep breath and starts moving again, faster this time, one of his hands reaching down to grip Lovett’s aching dick, fuck, how is he not waking up, how is this not helping at all?

And then he feels it. Lovett’s body rocking against his, his arms stretching out until he’s properly on all fours, He’s still a little unsteady, still a little groggy, but his voice is sharp when Jon starts to slow. “Don’t,” he mumbles. “Fuck, just… don’t stop.”

Jon doesn’t respond, his voice is caught in his throat, he can’t believe this is actually working, holy _shit_. He keeps moving, keeps up a steady rhythm, and it’s just as bad as he expected. He can hear Lovett panting into the pillows, letting out soft whines and moans and sometimes he can hear the slightly desperate, “ _Jon_ ,” escape his lips.

He tilts his head back as he comes, mouth hanging open a little. He feels one of Lovett’s hands wrap around his own over his dick and it takes a few tugs until he feels him drop down into the sheets beneath him, out of breath and panting.

Jon lies down beside him and it’s only after a few moments that he works up the courage to check if Lovett is still. awake. If this actually worked. He turns his head and Lovett looks right at him as he says, “You know, I would’ve liked to have been kissed more during the sex.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Jon laughs. He laughs and he leans over and kisses him. It’s a short kiss, they’ve still got to let their bodies recover a bit, but he pulls away slowly. “Emily always has good ideas.”

Lovett blinks a couple of times. “I thought she told you this was my idea.”

“I didn’t think an idea this good could come from you.” He laughs again when Lovett swats his chest and tries to hit him with his pillow, but it’s completely worth it.

He missed this.


End file.
